


Too Long

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an "Imagine Loki" prompt on Tumblr</p><p>Imagine Loki coming back from several months away from you, fighting wars across the realms with Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.  You’re in the chambers you share with him and hear the bells ringing to signify their safe return, and you begin running as fast as your feet will carry you to see your prince again.  The moment he sees you in the great hall, he runs toward you, ignoring all commands that he stay, and whisks you away to your chambers to make up for some lost time away…and all the while he never takes off his helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

Everyday you found yourself pacing your chambers, the chambers you shared with your beloved Loki. It had been eight months; eight times you watched the moon glow at its brightest without him by your side, holding you in his strong arms. On occasion he had a chance to write, but the war with Svartalfheim was ferocious, as he fought along side Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, so the letters were few and far between. On several occasions the dead were brought back to Asgard across the Bifrost, at these times you stood beside Frigga seeing if either prince were among them, thankfully, they never were.  
More than once you wished you were a warrior, so that you could remain at Loki’s side at times of war, but it would not be allowed regardless, it would be seen as a distraction, one of you would surely be hurt trying to protect the other.

Sorrow filled your thoughts most days, worrying about what was happening to them. You wished for Heimdall’s power to be able to see all. You wrapped yourself in a riding cloak belonging to him wanting to surround yourself in his essence. Lost in your own mind yet another day, a sound resonated through your thoughts, pulling you from them. A bell was ringing, but not just any bell, the one that announced the return of warriors after battle. It rang loud and shrill from atop the palace.

You began to run as soon as you left the chambers, feet bare and Loki’s cloak still tied around your shoulders. You could have crashed into the Allfather himself and you would not have noticed. You just continued running, even down stairwells, and towards the great hall. As soon as you entered, you looked around among those gathered for the younger of the two princes.

He saw you before you saw him, still dressed in full armour with his helmet shining brightly. As soon as your eyes met, he broke rank and protocol and ran down the great hall, away from the Allfather, his mother, brother and the other warriors and towards you. You heard his mother and father calling him back to remain in the hall, but he did not even look back at them, his eyes focused completely on you. He beamed widely seeing that you had not even stopped to put on shoes. He scooped you into his strong arms and whisked you back towards your chambers to the sound of Fandral’s wolf whistles and Thor’s thunderous laughter.

“Did you miss me my Love?” he smiled, looking at you adoringly.

“Ever so slightly I must confess.” You giggled. “How about you?”

“You can not fathom how much I have missed you, how much I wished I was back here, holding you. I have not slept well in weeks without you curling up against me. It is clear you have yearned for me too, I see you are wearing my riding cloak.” He smiled.

“That is not the only way I have yearned for you.” You whispered into his ear before nipping onto it and tugging slightly.

He let out a small moan as his eyes closed; you felt the front of his pants harden as you do so. “As have I, my insatiable little minx but fear not, I intend to make up for neglecting you these last few moons.” He grinned wickedly, swinging you around so that you had a leg each side of his waist and allowed you to slide down his crotch, causing you to moan at the friction.

You lost track of where in the palace you were as he occasionally crashed you into a wall to kiss you roughly and grind against you for a moment before heading closer to your chambers. “My Love, I fear I will not be capable of controlling myself.” He admitted, as you pull the hair at the back of his head, unprotected by his helmet.

“Good, I do not want you to. I can take everything you give, as well you know. I want all of Asgard to know how you satisfy me.” It did not take much to make your voice as lustful as possible. Loki moaned loudly, unable to care if any of the guards heard. The guards of the third floor, which contained your chambers, were well accustomed to the noises that emitted from your rooms. It was often thought you were viciously violent to one another on more than one occasion, but three broken beds, two broken dressers, one crumbled vanity table and two smashed mirrors later, and they realised the sound of broken furnishings were to be expected and essentially ignored.

Finally, you felt the ornately carved door of your chambers against you back, still slightly ajar from your brisk exit earlier. Loki pushed you against it to open in, before kicking it shut behind you both. “You have not changed anything.” He noted, looking around the room, the books he had been reading the night they were called to war were still as he left them, his side of the bed made, though his pillow clearly used by you to snuggle against. He looked down grinning as you were pulling off his armour to get at his crotch. “My Dear, have you forgotten that you do not need to aid me in the removal of my clothes, or indeed your own.”

He went to wave his hand. “Don’t.” You pleaded pre-emptively. “I want to remove everything myself.” He dropped his hand once more and watched as you pulled straps of his arm armour, pulling off the outer harder layer, leaving only his cloth undershirt, which you lifted over his head. He obeyed the movements, staring lustfully into your eyes, before starting on his pants, he kicked off his boots himself, looking down at you as you fiddled with the tie of them, he was well able to see your chest trying and failing to remain within your dress from the angle he positioned himself. He undid the tie at your chest and it allowed him open it enough to pull out your breasts. You gasped as he pulled you to your feet and wrapped your legs around him once more and walked you over to the vanity table and resting you upon it, before removing your plump breasts from their loosened captivity and ravishing them, one with a hand, the other with his lips, circling his tongue around the pert nipple before mouthing it with the occasional nip, the other being pawed roughly, the way he knows will not hurt you, more than you enjoy at least. His other hand went up your thigh, pushing the hem of your dress with it as he leant in against you, moaning when his freed cock rubbed against you.

“No undergarments my dear, have you been trying to ease your desires without me?” you nodded. “And how many times today have you attempted to sate you lust?”

 

“Twice, but it is nothing compared to you. My fingers will never match your length and width.” You ground into him, feeling the pre cum leaking against your moist folds, as you slid up and down.

“I have waited too long for you my Darling.” He aligned himself against you and started to push in slowly. You spread your legs wide to give him as much room as possible, all the while, your body becoming wetter for him, allowing him to slide in easily, despite his girth.

 

“Loki.” Your mind went blank but for that one word, the word that summoned your greatest desires and quenched them simultaneously. After a mere moment to adjust his stance to take what he was about to give, and for you to acclimatise to him, Loki began to thrust in and out you.

The palace could have been crumbling around you and you would not have noticed such was the pleasure that coursed within you. “Too long, never again.” You heard as Loki placed his head on your shoulder, still gripping onto your thighs as an anchor.

The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded off the walls, joined only by pants and moans, both of you incapable of any other noise as you took mutual pleasure in each other.

“Loki-i-i.” you panted out as he ploughed into you, signifying your oncoming release, in response, he slid his hands from your thighs, to your ass, and thrusted harder. That was all that was required to finish you. Your body spasmed, long denied the release you craved, and your muscled gripped his cock as though in fear of it dissipating mid orgasm, causing him to relish in the tightness around him. Loki moaned as your body milked him of his seed, and both of your liquids sloshed around within your now drenched cunt, dripping out onto the table beneath you.

Pants and deep breaths filled the room as you both tried to regain some composer. After a minute, Loki pulled out from you, and pulled you close to kiss him, when you responded lustfully, he grinned wickedly into the kiss. “Already?”

“Eight full moons my love.” Was your response.

“Never again will I allow myself be parted from you for so long.” He promised as he spun you around and bent you over, lifting your dress back up and ploughing into you from behind roughly, your stretched body accepting him immediately.

You both used the mirror on the vanity table as another vantage point to look at the other. Your dress began to stick to you as you began to sweat from exertion, and Loki donned nothing but his helmet. 

“I really should take the damned thing…” he stated between thrusts.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” you snapped, staring at it in the mirror.

 

“Very well.” He smiled, continuing to increase his pace. “I was not aware you liked it so.”

“By the Nine, Yes.” You admit causing him to smile wider, before leaning forward and nipping at your ear, causing you to release again.

“This will be a fun night.”

For the following few hours, in more ways and times than either of you could keep track of, on as many surfaces as you could reach (breaking two in the process), you took each other. Somewhere along the way, Loki became irked by your dress so much he tore it off without the aid of magic; it lay in tatters on the floor. In your peripheral vision you are somewhat sure that Thor entered the room for a mere moment before making a hasty retreat, not that you could bring yourself to care. All the while, Loki’s helmet remained on, much to your pleasure and delight.


End file.
